


It Takes Focus

by Omega696



Series: Little Wonders, Scott and Isaac... [4]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst in places, Charecter Death, F/F, M/M, Pack puppies - Freeform, Paw!Fic, Really the bad stuff is only in the first third, Scissac - Freeform, Some triggers in first third, Torture, then its fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Alpha's at the door the Pack need to take any advantage that they can get to survive.<br/>The doesn't mean however things will always go to plan.</p><p>The pack learns to use four paws.</p><p>Scott and Isaac spend some special Time together in their own makeshift Den.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Focus

Scott and Isaac in wolf form.

“It takes focus, come on, just focus already.” Derek said with a heavy note of exasperation, the Hale pack, well the Werewolf contingent anyway looked at him with combined annoyance.

“Dude, we are trying to focus, but this is hard, it’s not like we have anything to go on except some ambiguous writings in a book.” Scott said, speaking up for the rest as head Beta, Derek sighed in resignation as the others made noises of agreement.

“While I can only agree with my Bro from another Mo, nice use of ambiguous by the way Scotty boy, it does seem all a bit vague, maybe if you walk them through it again. “ Stiles called from the side lines where team human sat watching their pack mates. Scott smiled and waved at Stiles for the compliment and Stiles waves back at him getting a glare of Derek for the effort.

Derek rolled his neck and felt the muscles work out a kink, closing his eyes for a second he took a calming breath.

The pack were standing around in a clearing near the almost finished replacement for the Hale house, it was a Sunday so the construction workers weren’t around allowing them to train at the back of the house in the where the family had trained before. The betas were arrayed before Derek, all standing around in just shorts waiting for him to start again.

It had been a rough time for all of the Hale Pack in the last few months since the Alpha’s had started to make their moves against Derek and co. Erica had been killed by the Alpha’s, she had resisted them to the end and had been her fiery self and refusing to be cowed. Kali had taken exception to her and had one day slit her throat. Boyd never got over it and had gone from being a silent figure to almost being mute, Derek, Scott and Isaac had found him cradling Erica’s remains.

Peter had disappeared again and not come back, Stiles had foresaw this happening and had had Danny copy his whole laptop so they didn’t lose that. Derek said nothing but the desertion hurt him.

Scott had finally joined after he and Melissa had been kidnapped by them and Scott had been tortured by the Alpha’s. When they had finished the Alpha’s had left Derek a message to collect his ‘errant beta’. Melissa had been horrified by what had happened and sat the pair down and forced them to work out their differences. Scott had become Derek’s head beta and still questioned Derek and Derek still got annoyed at the teen but their relationship had become that of Little Brother, Big Brother.

Isaac had been the first one to get to Scott and seeing him lying there bloody and broken on the floor had cemented his growing feelings for the teen. Scott had taken a bit longer to get to the same point, but he started to understand when he opened his eyes and saw the tear filled eyes of Isaac as he tried to leach away the pain. Allison, Scott realised, would always be his first love and special, but Isaac was his mate and they belonged together.

Jackson had joined the Pack not long after his ‘death’, Lydia knew that he needed the support and that family that would come with it. Jackson did what he was told and came to understand what she meant. Jackson’s parents were confused and unsure about the whole situation, understandable, they were told the truth and even took it badly. They moved to the east coast and expected Jackson to come with them, he had refused and relations with them had been strained.

The Sheriff surprised them all, well mostly Stiles. He knew what was going on. He had finally had enough of Stiles’s secrets and had picked Stiles and Scott up from School one day and driven them to Derek’s loft. There he confronted the Pack, it turned out all that the Sheriff had known about the Hales, and Peter had been in his class and his friend. The Sheriff had been giving Stiles the opportunity to come clean, after all the Sheriff was the parent not Stiles. Stiles had been grounded indefinitely outside of School and Pack.

Danny had worked out most of what was going on. Scott and Stiles weren’t that stealthy when they were having conversations in class. After Jackson’s ‘death’ he had confronted him and the other’s at lunch one day and was brought into the Pack. He had requested the bite from Derek and though Jackson had been adamant that he not get it, Danny had explained that he had to get it so that he could protect his friend. He also admitted that Jackson was his type as well.

Lydia was just Lydia, and even Derek was scared of her. She and Allison had decided to experiment with their sexuality and were trying out something to see what it was like, both young women were very happy.

Derek pulled his thoughts back to the present and to the task at hand, it had taken him a lot of effort and trial and error but Derek had finally managed to put together the passages in the family books on how to take on full wolf form. All Werewolves could take on wolf form, but it required effort and training to do so for bitten wolves, born Were’s were more adept to it and Derek could shift to a large black wolf with red eyes. This form was different from the Alpha form and the Beta’s should be able to do it as well, it gave them more speed and agility and enhanced their senses even further. The problem was that trying to get a bunch of teenagers to focus on the task at hand especially for something as complex as shifting form so completely was driving Derek up the wall.

“Ok, let’s try again.” Derek sighed. “Imagine in your minds running in the woods. You are free of any constraints and aren’t fettered by any trappings of humanity. You feel the sun on your face, it’s dappled through the canopy, and the air is clear and sweet just like it is after a storm. You don’t feel cold as sweet just like it is after a storm. You don’t feel cold as you’re covered in thick silky fur that keeps the elements out. Under your paws you feel the loam and the earth give as you pound through the forest. You feel like you can run forever, your senses are open and you can feel the world around you.” Derek said trying to create a mental image that would let the beta’s grasp the different mind-set of the wolf.

Jackson and Boyd exchanged raised eyebrows at Derek trying to paint the image, Danny and Isaac opened their eyes after trying to picture it but not quite getting it. Scott on the other hand still had his eyes closed, his breathing had levelled out and he moved his body almost subconsciously like a dog or wolf running in their sleep. Derek and the beta’s exchanged looks and Stiles, Lydia and Allison got the feeling something was different this time.

Scott scrunched his nose as he sniffed in the scents of the forest around them, he let out a low whine. Slowly he sank down to his haunches and rubbed his hands in the earth and grass. Slowly he shifted to Beta form, his ears twitched at the sounds around him, mouth open slightly and his tongue hung out, tasting the air. Starting to pant slightly, Scott stretched out rising up so that he was on all fours, he scrapped his claws from his feet and hands in the earth. He shook all over like he was trying to shake of water like a canine.

The others had gathered round Scott by this point, they watched with curiosity and concern as he went through the more wolf like motions. Isaac was the first to notice that down Scott’s back there seems to be a strip of hair that was sprouting from the spine outwards, he pointed it out silently to the others and Derek nodded, acknowledging the start of the shift. The hair spread faster thickening and becoming fur, Scott’s face started stretching becoming more muzzle like and his hands and feet were becoming more paw like.

Then he started to shrink.

Derek and the rest watched open mouthed as Scott sank down to his haunches again, shirking and changing as he went, his body re-arranging itself into that of a wolf.

Into the body of a wolf pup.

“What the hell… Derek?” Stiles turned to the Alpha, the first to get his voice back.

Scott meanwhile had shaken out of the folds of fabric from his shorts and was sitting on the ground looking around himself, he looked up at the others and let out a whine of confusion. Scott seemed to be a two month old wolf, he had stocky legs and big paws and large floppy ears and a bushy tail. His colouring was light browns and russets and tans making him look like a Mexican red wolf. He canted his head, which had an uneven jaw as well, and whined again.

“Seriously Derek, What the hell have you done to my Bro!” Stiles shouted at Derek and Scott whined louder, the noise startling him.

Isaac got down on all fours so he wasn’t looming over Scott and slowly moved forward so that he was next to him. Scott looked up and nuzzled his mate as Isaac gently ran a hand down Scott’s small body. Isaac swung round so that he was sitting, and Scott climbed up into Isaac’s lap putting his front paws onto Isaac’s chest. “Oh Scott, you are adorable.” Isaac whispered to Scott and Scott let out a wolfy huff at that, burying his head into Isaac’s chest as Isaac gently petted him.

“Derek, this was your great plan, get beta’s to what kill the Alpha’s with cuteness. Adorable their way out of difficulty?” Stiles exclaimed to Derek.

Derek rounded on Stiles. “This wasn’t meant to happen. It never happened to anyone else I know!” Then he stopped and looked back at Scott and groaned.

Stiles was on that in a second. “What?” He demanded.

“When I was young, five or six and I shifted fully, I was pup sized. It never occurred to me, I just assumed that as I grew up, the wolf form grew up as well. So when the others shifted then they would shift to young wolves as well.” Derek said, rubbing his fore head.

Stiles made an ‘oh’ sound and Lydia shook her head as she got the idea as well. Jackson looked confusedly between the three and Danny asked. “What?”

Lydia sighed. “Scott was bitten about six months ago, he has in effect only been a Werewolf for six months, and his wolf for lack of a better term is only six months old.”

The pack looked at Lydia and then to Derek who’s expression was exasperated and then to the puppy in Isaac’s lap who was giving Isaac puppy kisses.

“Well this isn’t going to help us any in the short term!” Jackson huffed.

Lydia shrugged. “I’m not sure, the smaller form may help you get out of rooms, or escape if you’re trapped. It’s not a total loss, and if the wolves age on par with normal wolves till they mature then the wolf form should be mature in a few months. Its stills a useful skill to learn.” Derek nodded in agreement.

Stiles was still taking in his transformed friend who had now settled down into Isaac’s lap and was half asleep while Isaac was scratching him behind the ears. “Why hasn’t he shifted back yet, and can he still understand us?” He asked.

Derek shrugged. “He should still understand you as much as Scott ever did.” The wolf pup raised its head and growled lowly at the insult, this seemed to mollify Stiles on how much of his friend was still in there. “As to why he hasn’t shifted back, he’s still getting used to his altered form, he’ll eventually shift back. Though I imagine the fussing isn’t much of an incentive to shift back.” He added darkly with a sigh as he took in his curly haired beta who had shifted now to scratching Scott’s belly and nuzzling Scott’s muzzle with his own face.

Derek called the rest of the beta’s back to order and Scott reluctantly gave up his spot on Isaac to go sit with Stiles, Lydia and Allison and was content to get fussed over by them.

..oo00OO00oo..

“So what was it like?” Isaac asked as he and Scott lay in bed together.

Scott rolled onto his side and propped his head up. “Hmm?” He asked.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “What was it like being a wolf, even if it was a puppy?” Even after the success of Scott, none of the other’s had managed to get it.

Scott lay for a moment thinking about it. “It’s weird, I knew that I was a wolf and it was different but it felt right at the same time, sort of like I always knew what it would feel like to have four paws and a tail. Maybe it was that my inner wolf and my human form swapped places, so it became my inner human and my wolf form. When Derek started to described running in the forest like he did it just started to click with me. I could just feel the earth and he sun and the wind and the scents and knew what it was like to run.”

Isaac was quit as he tried to process what Scott was telling him. Scott rested his hand on Isaacs’s stomach and started to gently swirl his finger over the stretch of skin and Isaac leaned into the motion.

Scott chewed his bottom lip as he thought about something. “I have an idea.” He finally said and Isaac quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Hmm?” Isaac asked, he was getting sort of sleepy with the belly rub.

Scott gave him a shy smile. “I have an idea, come here.” He said and turning pulled Isaac closer to him so that he became the little spoon, Isaac let his mate manoeuvre him. Scott then pulled the duvet up so that it covered their heads and cocooned them into a dark warm place.

“Close your eyes.” Scott said and Isaac made a curious noise but did as he was told. “You’re safe and warm. Your dry and protected from the elements, everything smells of home and pack and mate. You are in your Den and you are safe.” Scott told him in a quiet voice, whispered into Isaac’s ear, as he spoke he gently swirled his fingers round on Isaac’s stomach creating a safe environment. “You can feel the den floor under your paws, it’s dry and soft your pack is with you and your safe. Your mate is lying next to you protecting you and keeping you safe from harm. You snuffle your nose and pick up all the familiar scents and they calm you and make you even more secure.” Scott could here Isaac snuffling at that picking up the scents of Pack.

Scott carried on talking like that to Isaac, setting the scene and building up mental world where Isaac could picture himself as the wolf. Whereas running in the forest had been the trigger for Scott, Scott realised that the trigger for Isaac would be when he was safe and warm and with his mate like he was in his den. After a while he felt something happening, similar to what had happened to himself, Isaac started to move subconsciously and position himself for the change.

Fur began to sprout on Isaac’s back and side and his body began to shift in size and shape shrinking, as Scott had, and becoming wolf like in form. Scott smiled to himself as he felt it happening to Isaac and soon he was holding a wolf pup to him and scratching its belly.

Isaac blinked to himself and took in the new world around himself, as Scott had said it felt natural for him to be in this form. He nuzzled into Scott and gave out little yelps of pleasure both at the shared experience and at the gentle belly rub he was enjoying.

Scott gave Isaac a final scratch behind the ears, and then as Isaac looked up at Scott, he called on the transformation himself. Soon he was on all four paws as well and snuffling at Isaac with his muzzle. Isaac nuzzled him back and the pair curled into each other in their make shift den.

..oo00OO00oo..

“I don’t know where they are. Danny have you seen them?” Jackson called down the hall way as he both answered his Alpha and asked his mate if he had seen the errant beta’s this morning.

“Nope. No sign of them up here.” Danny called from the third floor.

“Guys, come see this.” Stiles called to them and there was humour in his voice.

Derek growl to himself as he climbed the stairs. They were meant to start their training at eight this morning, everyone else had shown up, most grumbling at the early start, but at least they had shown up unlike Scott and Isaac. Which if he admitted was unlike the pair.

He arrived at the pair’s room and looked around the bedroom, it had their scent and didn’t look like there was any sign of a struggle.  He looked over at Stiles who was grinning, and he raised a questioning eyebrow. Stiles just grinned and gestured. That was when he picked up on the two extra sets of heart beats. Coming over to the bed and the mound of blankets he carefully lifted up the covers as the rest of the pack looked on.

There under the mound of covers was the missing pair of betas, both of them were still asleep and wrapped in each other’s paws. Derek just looked at them as they let out little whuffs of puppy snores and pulled closer to each other as the cooler air got into them, and they let out sleepy whines.

Stiles looked like he wanted to fawn over the pair who were so cute together. Scott was still his light brown and russet coloured wolf and Isaac was light brown and blond and his fur had a curl to it, much like his own hair.

“We should let sleeping puppies lie.” Danny said taking in the scene.

Stiles nodded “Yeah Sourwolf, they learned the real wolf trick, let’s let them sleep in.”

Derek shook his head. “I’m getting soft.” He said and gently returned the covers back to the bed returning the pair to their makeshift den, he was sure that he got what sounded like a thankful whuff from Scott.

“Right just because they have the shift down, the rest of you don’t out.” Derek commanded and gestured to the others to leave the room. The others smiling headed out for the morning training.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek lay on his belly with his front paws crossed in front of him while watching the rest of his pack get used to the wolf form. Stiles was sitting with his back propped against Derek and Derek liked the feeling. He watched as the pups gambled about and play fought with each other and their Humans.

They has used Isaac and Scott’s experience and managed to tailor a scenario for all of the betas so that they could relax into the shift and to let it happen. It was just getting the right mind-set and once that was accomplished supernatural nature took over and the shift happened. Once it happened once then they could call on it, kind of like riding a bike. The foremost image was either of pack and home or the freedom of the wolf.

Jackson and Danny were playing tug of war with and knotted rope, both growling at each other but in good spirits, the larger chocolate brown wolf that was Danny had the size over the light brown and tan wolf pup of Jackson but he wasn’t overpowering him. Boyd, a dark chocolate coloured pup, was now in Lydia’s lap getting his ears rubbed and Isaac and Scott were getting their belly’s rubbed by Allison both giving excited yips of pleasure.

Yes they would have to deal with the Alpha pack and the hunters and whatever else came their way, but here and now they were safe for the moment and they were pack, and that would do Derek.


End file.
